A viking at hogwarts
by Queen Valka
Summary: Hiccup gets a letter from Hogwarts. His mother was apparently a witch and he just now learned of magic. When he arrives he meets tons of new friends like Jack,Merida,Rupunzel,Eep,Guy,Nod,M.K,and Mavis. Sorry for the sucky summery.
1. Chapter 1

_I know that Hogwarts accepts students at 11 but since this is a different time period Hogwarts accepts students ate 16 but still lasts 7 years. This is about a month after the Red Death. _

* * *

Hiccup yawned."Hey Toothless." The night fury lifted one eye lid and glared at his rider. Still sleeping. "Sorry." Hiccup rolled out of bed. He stalked down stairs trying not to wake his dad. "Morning son." Stoick was already up apparently."Hey dad. What's that?" Hiccup pointed to the piece of parchment on the table. Stoick sighed."Alright son sit down."

"I swear that shed was on fire when I got there." Stoick raised an eyebrow. "What?" "Nothing. Why don't you just talk." he sat on his chair at the table."Here" Stoick handed his son the letter. "It's for you." Hiccup took the letter and read."Um, dad. What's Hogwarts?" Hiccup sat the letter on the table. "It's a wizarding school." Hiccup chuckled. "Wizarding?"

"I never told you because it was only a 50/50 chance that you'd be a wizard." "What are you talking about?" "Your mom was a witch. She only attended Hogwarts for a year though. Her whole family was wizards and witches. You apparently have powers like you mother had. So the school sent a letter saying you can attend if you like." Hiccup looked at the door and back at his dad. "Are you drunk or something?" "Hiccup! This is serious. They even sent a teacher to explain this to you."Hmm. Well I'm going to goo. Ahh!" He bumped into a large woman. "He tripped and broke the chair."Uhh..." "Stand up!" Hiccup jumped onto his feet, well foot.

"Good. Everything your father has told you is true." Hiccup gasped but didn't believe her."Um, I don't think so." The woman patted his head. "Here you go. I'll prove you're a wizard." She handed him a strange stick thing. "It's a training wand. It will obey anyone. You see that cup. Point the wand at it and say Accio mug." Hiccup shook his head in disbelief."Fine. Accio mug." The mug came flying at him but the woman caught it."Very good for your first time using a wand." Hiccup shuddered and dropped the wand." What just happened?" "Magic. We leave in a few hours. Your mothers older brother is letting you stay with him in Diagon alley. Go ahead and pack your stuff. By the way school doesn't start till September so you have a month before school even starts."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Dad." He begged for Stoick to say something. "You're going with Mrs. Bailey. Don't worry. She'll explain everything on the flight there." "What about Toothless and Astrid and everyone else?" "We'll figure something out." "I still don't believe this." He stormed up stairs. "I can just tell his friends that he's going to some school on another island but he's never going to leave that dragon." Baileys lip curled in disgust."oh, dragon? Let me see what I can do." She strutted up stairs.

"Hurry up lad. We haven't got all day." Toothless perked up and growled. "OH dear." She shouted some strange word. "Toothless!" The once large fire breathing dragon was now no more than a tiny black cat. "Buddy?" Hiccup lifted the cat. "Now you can take him to school." She flicked the wand and whispered something else under her breath. All his clothes flew out of the chest at the end of his bed. His helmet and a few personal belonging also settled on the bed. An large suit case rolled into his room."There. I just made your job a whole lot easier." she left the room. Hiccup was stunned. He finished packing but never stopped thinking about what had just occurred. He grabbed the bag and drug it down the steps."I see no harm in leaving now since you're packed." Hiccup glanced over at his dad."So I just leave now?" "You'll be coming back in the summer." Hiccup pouted. This was weird. "I must be having so wacked out nightmare." He said to himself. "Bye dad. Are you sure she's not crazy?" Stoick gave his son a bone crushing hug. "I'm sure."

Bailey led him outside to the docks. "Here we go." she gestured to a smallish ship. "Well go on." Hiccup climbed on the ship. "So you have all this magic and we're going to sail to Diagon alley?" "Yep." The boat began to shake throwing Hiccup to ground. "Take a seat." He clung to the bench and Toothless clung to Hiccup's shirt. "What's happening?" He peeked over the boat. They were flying!" Okay this was definitely a nightmare.

* * *

_Sorry if everything is abit rushed. I just wanted to establish how he get's to Hogwarts first. I've wanted to do a httyd at Hogwarts story for a while but I could never find the right story. Please review. I'll try to make the next chapter less rushed. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are!" Mrs. Bailey stopped the boat and glided it back to the water."Are you alright lad. You look sick." "I'm just not a fan of boats." "Well you've flown before?" "Not on a _boat!_" She laughed under her breath." Grab your stuff. We're off to the Leaky Cauldron. The portal was the first thing built so don't worry if it looks abit run down." Hiccup's eye narrowed as she climbed off the boat. He drug his luggage off the boat and Toothless was perched on his shoulders.

"Here we are." She gestured to a fairly new bar." Come on." She opened the door for him to answer. Some immediately offered him a cup of mead."Um, I'm 15." "You still want some?" Bailey wacked the bar tender on the head with her cane. "Robert!" "Sorry ma'am". She led Hiccup to a brick wall in the back. "What is this?" "A brick wall silly." She tapped a few bricks and waited. "What are we doing exactly?" She hit _him_ on the head with her cane. "Ow!" He rubbed his head. "What?" The bricks started moving. A large door opened up. "I thought you said it was a wall?" "It was a wall. Now it's not." She strutted through the portal, Hiccup stumbling behind.

"Your uncle owns a pet shop a few shops down. Here is a letter from me to your uncle. See you at school." She patted him on the head. Hiccup cowered to the side. What kind of teacher leaves their student on a crowed unfamiliar street? He made his way through the mess to the pet store she had told him of. "Hello!" "Customer? Customer! Customer!" A middle aged man came rushing out of the isle. "No no! I'm not a customer." "Oh." "I'm Hiccup. I'm looking for my uncle?" "Hiccup? Hiccup! Hiccup!" He hugged the young boy."Um, please put me down." He set Hiccup back on the ground. "I'm your Uncle Arne. Means Eagle you know?" "Yes. I'm aware." "I'll show you your room."

Arne and Hiccup carried the bag up a few flights of stairs. This building looked a lot smaller on the outside." "Yeah well." They set the bag on Hiccup's new bed. "I'll help you clean up. Sorry it wasn't done before hand." "That's alright." Hiccup grabbed a broom. "Ahh! No! Put that down. Here, use this one. Don't touch baby again." He rushed out of the room. "Little off his rocker isn't he?" Hiccup remarked to the cat.

Arne came back with a cage. It was covered with a blanket. "I almost forgot. I know you already have a cat, but I didn't know this beforehand. So I guess Toothless will have friend." He pulled back the blanket and there was a tiny little cat."Aww." Toothless meowed and sniffed the kitten. "It's a munchkin so he's as big as he's going to get." "Are we aloud to have two cats?" "It doesn't say on the letter not to." "Letter?" "Oh right. Tomorrow we're going shopping for your supplies."

Hiccup began unpacking."Um, what house were you in?" Arne stopped to think. "I was in Hufflepuff. Your mother was in Gryffindor. Our family doesn't really have as specific house. But you really don't want to be in Slytherin. That's the only bad house at Hogwarts." "How is it bad?" "Every Slytherin is sorted there because of their blood status and how selfish they are." Hiccup raised an eyebrow."I thought that Mrs. Bailey said that Slytherins are ambitious, resourceful, good leaders, and cunning." "And Evil!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes after his uncle left."Yup, off his rocker." Hiccup scratched the cats behind their ears.

* * *

_I'll explain why Arne hates Slytherin later in the story. The next chapter will be Hiccup buying his supplies and meeting a few of his new friends._


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning!" Arne knocked on the door. Hiccup yawned. "What is it?!" "Um, about eight o clock." Hiccup hopped out of bed and rubbed Toothless on the ear. "They buddy. I have to go." Toothless hissed and pawed Hiccup's hand."Alright Mr. Bossy. Watch Sharpshot for me please." Sharpshot crawled out of his cage and stretched. "Bye." Hiccup patted the other cats head and left. Sharpshot jumped next to Toothless who pushed him away.

"Are you going to get dressed?" "I am dressed." "You slept in those. Do you not own an pj's." Hiccup narrowed one eye and cocked his head. "Apparently not. Very well. Here's the list of supplies you'll need." Arne threw on his coat and lead Hiccup down stairs. "I took the liberty of buying your uniform. My is the seller so I got them cheep." Arne tossed Hiccup a jacket and they left." We should buy the books first." "So how much money do we actually have." "Well since your mother only went for a year we put the money for the rest of her supplies away and that's what we're using. We have plenty."

Once they had all the books bought they could but the fun stuff." Now lets buy a wand." Here we go. The stores name was written in Latin. Hiccup of course could read it but apparently Arne couldn't."Mr. Bogs said that it means Fantastic wands and magical items." Hiccup glared at his uncle."Uh, it means Bogs wands." Arne's eyes narrowed. "OH course that makes much more sense. Wait you read Latin?" "And plenty of other languages. Shall we." Hiccup mocked Arne's voice."Ha ha ha. Come on." He snatched Hiccup's sleeve."Mr. Bogs!" A young man popped his head out from under the counter. "Yes." "We need a wand." "Well, I assumed that much. Who for?" Arne pouted at the mans back sass. For my nephew."

He shoved Hiccup up to the counter."Um, hello." "Hello. May I see your arm?" "Um, okay." Hiccup held out his arm."Long arms. Um, would you say you move your arms a lot?" No." "Yes!" Arne interrupted."Hey!" "I've know you for a day and you knocked over five owl cages because you can't hold still for more than a second." Bogs chuckled. "What about a 10 inch?" He scribbled something down on a piece of paper. "Tell me a little bit about your self."

Hiccup glanced over at the shelf and back."Uh, come again." "I need more information to help to find the right type of wand." "I don't know. Um, I train dragons, I tend to back talk a lot, I-" "Dragons? You train dragons?" He looked at Arne and whispered to him,"Is he for real?" "Yes, he's real. But they aren't any dragons that we've heard of. It's weird but yes he trains dragons." "Okay go on." Hiccup growled slightly under his breath."I also don't like people thinking I'm a nut case." "Alright. Defensive and animal like." Hiccup smacked his head. "I don't like him." Hiccup commented to his uncle.

"I think I've found one for you." He set a box on the table and opened it."10 inch, hazel with dragon heartstring core." Hiccup looked up. "Dragon _heartstring? _So you had to kill a dragon to make this wand?" Arne winced."Um, I didn't kill it myself but I assure you the dragon died of old age." Hiccup watched him suspiciously. He picked up the want. "Now what?" "You just flick it." Hiccup waved his wrist. A spurt of fire erupted from the wand."Nope! Um, here." He took the old wand and gave him a new one." 11 inch, elder with dragon heartstring. Please don't freak out about the dragon thing." Hiccup flicked the wand like he hand the other. This time one of the flowers on the counter grew a few inches."Okay. That one seems to fit well." While Arne and Bogs discussed prices, Hiccup examined the new wand. It had a little dragon carved in it. The dragon wrapped around the wand.

"Thank you for helping. Um, is that dragon thing true?" Arne whispered. "Know clue but that seems to be the wand that works for him." "Oh no don't do that!" Bogs shouted. Hiccup had been pointing the wand at his eye. "Let's go. Thank's again." Bogs politely waved with a fake smile on his face. When they left he slammed his head onto the desk." I need a different job."

"So what's next?" "We need to get a cauldron, a telescope, a set of glass-ahh" A girl had run into him. "Holy rabies! Are you okay?" The girl had black hair and icy blue eyes. She was in all black to match her dark hair."Oh sure. I'll be fine." She pulled him up and held out a hand. "Hello my name is Mavis." She shook their hands. "I'm Hiccup. Nice to meet you." "I'm sorry. This is the first time my dads let me go shopping on my own...ever. I guess I got excited." "Shopping? Are you going to Hogwarts too?" Arne asked. "Yes actually. I was with my friend Jack. You haven't seen him have you. White hair, blue eyes. No?" "Um, I don't think so." Arne wrapped his arm around Hiccup who shrugged it off. "Why don't you help her find her friend. You need some new friends at Hogwarts and I have work to do." Hiccup's eye widened. "I guess if she's okay with it?" "Oh sure. I could use all the help I can get." "Oh thank Thor. Bye." He patter Hiccup on the head and scurried back to the shop.

"I still have some stuff to get though." Mavis pulled out her list. "Me too." "Let's check that place where they sell cauldrons." "Um..." "I've never been shopping on my own give me a break." "Calm down. Wait, is that him." He pointed behind her."Jack1 Where were you." She smacked him on the arm."Sorry, you got lost. Who's this?" "My names Hiccup." They shook hands. "He _was _going to help look for you." "Oh. Well I guess he can just stick with us. Wanna get lunch. There's this bar over there. Well it has a bar in it. I can pass for an adult right?" Mavis rolled her eyes." Are you okay with this. You still have stuff to buy." Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Sure but quickly."

* * *

"So are you guys like dating?" Jack and Mavis both gagged."Uh, NO! We met our first year and I have a boyfriend." "And I have a girlfriend." "No you don't. There is a girl that you won't leave alone." They started bickering."Okay! So what houses are you guys in?" Mavis cleared her throat. "I'm in Ravenclaw." "And I'm in Slytherin." Hiccup nearly choked on his drink(water). "S-Slytherin? I'm sorry, my uncle said that Slytherins are "evil" but you seem more of a trouble maker." Jack rolled his eyes."A lot of people hate Slytherin. I don't know why but they do. I'm a nice guy." "Most of the time." Jack glared at Mavis.

"You've been asking a lot about us. Why not you answer some questions." "Yeah! Like what's up with the metal leg?" Hiccup and Mavis gasped. "Jack!" "No, no that's okay. I lost it like a month ago so it's still healing but I'm fine. I lost in a uhh...fire." "Oh." Hiccup coughed awkwardly."Um, I should finish buying everything." He got up to leave. "Wait. Jack grabbed his jacket. "Why not you just come with us. Isn't that what you were going to do anyway?" Jack smirked. "Okay." Mavis jumped out of her seat."Yay! Let's go now. This place smells like armpit."

* * *

_I finally decided on the type of wand Hiccup should have. And now I've sorted Mavis and Jack. I think they'd be good friends, not a couple just friends. Next chapter will be them on the Hogwarts express. Please review. _


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is while after Hiccup met Jack and Mavis. And they aren't at kings cross station because this is years before it was built. They are in a alley that near where kings cross station will be. But the Wizards Kings Cross station is already built. _

* * *

"Alright Hiccup. So you just run through that wall really fast." "I run...through a wall? I want another reference before I run into a brick wall." Arne rolled his eyes. "Trust me." Toothless mowed and popped his head out of his carrier. "Okay." He whispered to himself. "Please work, please work please work." He ran full speed at the wall. It worked! Wow, it worked? But the cart wouldn't stop. Hiccup dragged his metal foot on the ground trying to stop it, but he wasn't very strong. "Whoa!" A large girl grabbed the other end of it and pushed the cart back causing it to stop."Uh, thank you." The girl was about a year older than him. She was very muscular with frizzy auburn hair and green eyes. "HI there. I'm Eep." She took his hand and shook it, she nearly picked him up too. "Hello." A tan young man stepped out from behind her. He had brown eyes and hair, he wasn't very muscular. He looked about Hiccups age."I'm Guy."

".I'm , sorry. Metal leg. Couldn't really stop it. Sorry." Eep chuckled. "OH that's okay. Not really a big deal." Neither wanted to bring up the topic of the metal leg. "So this your first year?" Guy handed Hiccup a book he dropped."Yeah. Just found out about magic like a month ago so still not really used to this stuff." Guy cocked his head and grinned. "My first year too. Wanna sit with us on the train?" Hiccup looked at Eep who nodded."Sure, wait train?" "Um, that." Guy pointed to the huge train next to them."Whoa. Why have I never heard of trains?" "Because muggles don't have them. But that's probably not going to last long anyway."

Eep grabbed Guys hand. "Come on." They all loaded up there luggage and found some seats. "So where are you two from?" Hiccup directed his question at Guy since he was the most talkative of the two but Eep answered. "We're from the country in Scotland." Hiccup nodded. "So what about you?" "Oh, I'm from Berk. It's a Viking island. My mothers brother lives in Diagon alley do I've been staying with him." "So your mom was a witch or was she a squib?" Eep asked. Guy glared at her. It's pretty rude to ask about someone's blood status. "She was a witch. My dad isn't anything though. I'm still mad at him for not telling me about all this sooner. " Guy was glad him and Eep hadn't offended him.

"Any room in here?" They turned to a girl with curly red hair and blue eyes. "Sure." Hiccups scooted over."I'm Merida and you are?" She held out a hand for Hiccup." Um, Hiccup." She held out her hand for the other two. "And you two?" "Guy." "Eep." Merida grinned. "This is my second year." "Oh I know you. You're that princess. We're in the same house remember?" Eep gestured to her Gryffindor scarf. "OH yeah. Do you plan on trying out for the quitich team this year?" Eep giggled. "Maybe." "Wait what's quitich?" The girls took no notice. "It's a wizards sport. First years rarely ever make the team though so we don't have to worry about it."

"Um, hello." They all looked up. It was the trolley cart lady. "Would you like anything?" Hiccup was saving his money. he only had what was left from his moms account from when she went to Hogwarts. Guy wasn't hungry and Eep didn't have any money on her anyways. Merida smiled. "Sure all take some." She pulled out a pocket full of coins. She bought almost all of the candy. Even Guy was tempted to have some. "Whoa Hiccup, did you all of those." Hiccup set down the empty box of every flavor jelly beans."Yeah, why?" "Did any of them taste,you know odd." "Why?" "Because they _mean _every flavor. I got a puke flavored one last week." Merida pulled out a green jelly bean. "You just carry that with you?" "It can pass for lime. Perfect prank." Hiccup shook his head and half smiled. "So you ate the whole thing?" Eep examined the box."Yes."

"How?" "I can eat practically anything now. Once you've eaten regurgitated fish, anything tastes better. Except anything Astrid cooks." Merida giggled."Regurgitated fish?" "When I was training Toothless, I gave him a fish that he spit back out for me. I had to eat it so he wouldn't eat me." "Who's Toothless?" "My dragon." They all looked worryingly at eachother. "Sure." Merida patted him on the head. "OH stop that. it's true! Here" Hiccup reached under his seat and pulled out his cat cage. He opened it and the two cats crawled out."Hey Toothless. Sorry." The black cat rubbed his head onto the humans hand while the other crawled up Merida's arm. "That's Toothless?" The cat opened his mouth to hiss and showed many pointed white teeth."Yeah. They lady who told me about Hogwarts turned him into a cat so he could come with me." The others nodded uncomfortably. No one believed him. They just thought he was abit crazy but that was fine.

"You know you can't have two cats?" Hiccup winced. "Know I didn't. Oh, do you have any pets?" Merida shook her head."No. I had to leave Angus at home." Hiccup took Sharpshot and put him on Merida's lap. "Well you do now." "Really?" "He's still my cat but he can live with you." Merida pet the cat on the head. "His names Sharpshot." Eep was stroking Toothlesses long fur coat. "Guy can you get Chunky and Feathers out?" Gut nodded and got their cat carrier out. A large greyblue cat slicked out. It's large yellow eyes scanned the room, until he spotted Toothless. The two cats began playing."Hey Chunky." Guy scratched the cats ear.

Another knock startled them."Oh what is it now?! Merida screamed. A green eyed blond girl stood at the door. She wore a Ravenclaw scarf."Um, we're almost there. You four might want to put on your robes." She waved at Eep,Hiccup, and Guy."I'm Rupunzel by the way." She scurried away. They all glared at Merida for yelling. All the cats were out back. Eep sowed off her owl, Feathers when they took turns leaving to get dressed. The train finally stopped. Merida laughed. "You boys nervous?" They nodded."Well don't be. Hogwarts is a blast, for a school that is."

* * *

_Finally got Rupunzel sorted. I've been thinking rather she'd be a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and she could be either. I decided on Ravenclaw. Sorry if you think she's a Hufflepuff. Please review. I'm still thinking about M.K. She's a tricky one to sort but she doesn't come in for a while. I'll listen to any arguments on what house she'd me in but I'm still making the final choice for the story. If you don't know who M.K is she's the girl from Blue Sky's "Epic". Great film if you haven't seen it I recommend it. Thanks for reading and please review. _


	5. Chapter 5

Finally they were all off the boats and in the school. Hiccup actually fell in but Eep grabbed his good foot and pulled him back in. They were crowding into the Great Hall. "See you later." Eep waved bye to Guy as her and Merida joined the other Gryffindor's. "So you worried?" Guy was shaking with anticipation. "Settle down students." A blond women stood intront of the hall. "That's the headmistress." Guy elbowed Hiccup in the arm. She gave a short speech about the rules. When I say short I mean painstakingly long. Mrs. Baily pulled out a stool and an old hat."Guy Crood." Guy walked up and sat on the stool. He was especially nervous since his name was the first called. She sat the hat on the boys head.

"Ahh." The hat sighed. Wait, sighed? Hat's can't sigh. Well apparently this one could and it scared Guy out of his wits. He yelped and nearly fell out of the chair. Bursts of laughter echoed through the hall." Strange one aren't you. Very creative. Not unloyal either." Guy sat up straight and rolled his shoulders." You'd be a great Hufflepuff. But this mind is capable of so much that might not be achieved in Hufflepuff. RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers. Eep smiled weakly. She honestly wanted Guy to be in Gryffindor with her.

Many more names were called but now it was Hiccup's turn. He stepped up to the stool but Baily looked puzzled. "Why are you so wet." "I fell out of the boat." Why?" "oh, you know wanted to go for a refreshing dip in the giant squid lake." The sorting hat let out a slight chuckle. Hiccup sat down and the angry and very offended Baily put the hat on his head." Tricky one aren't you. Very brave. Stopped a war huh?" Hiccup looked down embarrassed thinking people would assume he was crazy for some reason. Trained a dragon? You're certainly an impressive boy aren't you. Very cunning. Wouldn't bare to badly in Slytherin." Hiccup shook his head gently. "No? Very loyal. Certainly kind hearted. But what's this. So much untapped potential. Very curious. Quite creative also. Lot's of wit too isn't there." The hat chuckled again remembering Hiccup's witty comment about falling in the lake. "You have much, much potential. Very smart, but I suppose you don't know that do you? RAVENCLAW!" Finally. When Hiccup got to the Ravenclaw table he sat next to Guy, and across from the blond girl from the train, Rupunzel. "Welcome to Ravenclaw you two. Rupunzel reached her hands out for them to take.

"Did you really fall in the lake?" Rupunzel giggled."Yep. I swear something brushed against me." Everyone laughed for a bit. When the sorting was done the Head Mistress gave another "short" speech. Now it was time for dinner. Piles of food appeared on the plates and trys before them. Hiccup's eyes widened. Berk barely had any quality food. They had cabbage, apples, fish, chicken, eggs, bread,and milk for the most part. Hogwarts had cakes, lamb, candy, pumpkin and basically everything that Berk could want." So you exited." Rupunzel directed her question at Hiccup, who's mouth was stuffed with cake and actually cooked chicken. Guy winced. "You're worse than Eep...please don't tell her I said that." Hiccup swallowed." Berk has no good food. At all. The food that grows on Berk is tough and tasteless and the people there are even more so. This place is awesome don't criticize me for enjoying it."

It was now time to head up to the dorms."Now all of your luggage will be in the dorms so don't worry about that." The headmistress was about to say more but Baily patted her on the arm and she nodded. The tables began filing out of the hall. Mavis was in the front leading them up the Ravenclaw tower."Here we are." Mavis stepped aside to show them the door. "You have to solve a riddle to get inside so anyone want to give it a shot." someone shoved Hiccup from behind."Hiccup? Yay your in Ravenclaw." She clapped abit and he turned red."Now give it a shot." Hiccup gulped. He didn't want to look stupid in front of everyone. "What is so delicate, even mentioning it can break it?" Hiccup coughed awkwardly."Um, your exact words were break right." "Yes." "Uh, silence?" They went silent."Yes, very good." The door opened. Hiccup sighed in relief. Mavis pat him on the back. "Your going to make a good Ravenclaw."

* * *

_Yay I finally sorted Hiccup. I know a lot of people think he's a Hufflepuff because he's loyal and a good friend. I'm not disagreeing but so was Luna Lovegood. Hiccup very curious and creative. And he was the only one smart enough to find Hamish's treasure in the TV show. It's canon that he's a genius. Yes, Hiccup is kind and loving Luna cared for the thestrals when no one else did. That's a lot of compassion. Hiccup is a lot like a Hufflepuff but Ravenclaw is where he has most potential. If you don't agree okay but I can't change it now. Again I'll still listen to any arguments for M.K's sorting. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Um, do you know where potions is?" Hiccup was panting from running. He tripped five times because of the stupid metal leg." Hello I'm Nod." The man held out his hand. Hiccup raised and eyebrow. "Hello Nod now where's potions?" Nod breathed a laugh. "Right down there and second door to the left." "Thanks!" Darted for the classroom. He peeked around the door. Guy was sitting in the back with an empty seat. Hiccup nodded and snuck up the steps but he tripped again."Ah, Hiccup there you are." The boy sat up and pulled himself into his seat."I'm Professor Snotus. You're late. But since it's your first day, I'll let it slide." A few giggles rang around the room. Hiccup buried his face in his hands. Finally class was over. Hiccup had failed miserably. "That's okay." Guy pat Hiccup on the back.

"Next is...Care of Magical Creatures. Great you're a dragon trainer right?" Hiccup glared at his friend. "I am." Guy nodded. "I know. I know. Calm yourself. Are you okay?" Hiccup shook his head. tons of brown sugar came flying out. "I got lost and ended up in the kitchen." Guy cracked up laughing.

* * *

Hiccup and Guy were the first students to class. "Hello you two." Mrs. Bailey was the teacher. "Wait I thought you taught...?" "I teach many classes." When everyone showed up, class began."Today we are studying unicorns." One of the first year girls interrupted. "Isn't that a little advanced?" "For a good Ravenclaw? I should hope not." Hiccup snickered under his breath. "Also I have a real unicorn. I'll have to let it go soon so I'm going to teach it now when I can."

Awes erupted out of the crowd. "Come on then." She lead them behind the grounds keepers house, who yelled furiously. "Here we are." She stepped aside to show a large white horse with a pearly white horn sticking out of it's forehead. "This one is an adolescent. She was very injured. That's the only reason I could catch her. She seems to have gotten into a fight with another unicorn. Strange. Not normally aggressive creatures. Girls step forward. Sorry boys but they normally prefer a girls touch. Hiccup cocked his head at the unicorn. It seemed to look past the girls and stare at Hiccup. Suddenly it cut the rope with it's horn and charged at Hiccup. He yelped but out of instinct did not flee. He instead turned away and held out his hand. He didn't realize he did this until the creature was only an inch away sniffing his hand. Hiccup glanced back , making eye contact with the beast. This is normally an awful plan but the unicorn backed up slightly. It gently rubbed it's head onto Hiccup's hand.

Many of the girls pouted, all the boys laughed, but Bailey was jaw dropped. How did he do that? And why did it go after him? Neither Hiccup or the unicorn seemed to care. The horse like animal rubbed itself onto Hiccup, wrapping around him protectively."Um, quick question. Has anyone ever ridden a unicorn?" "No! And don't even think about...ahh!" Hiccup climbed onto the unicorns back."Most people haven't ridden dragons either. Doesn't mean it's impossible." Hiccup gripped the mane. The unicorn snorted and ran off. she was even faster than Toothless. Hiccup was used to the speed but not bareback. But he laughed anyway. The unicorn stopped directly in front of the class."Okay that was awesome. You up for another few laps?" Hiccup patted the animals neck."No! No more laps!" Bailey dragged Hiccup onto the grass. "You are going to the headmistresses office. Now!" Before they got to the school the unicorn attacked. She attempted to kick the teacher. Hiccup pulled it back but only succeed in getting kicked himself. The unicorn immediately stopped and sniffed the boys bleeding head. She whined and backed away. She dashed into the forest before anyone could tell what happened.

* * *

_I have a feeling Hiccup would be constantly playing with dangerous animals and ending up in the hospital wing all the time. I'll update soon. Thank's for reading and please review._


	7. Chapter 7

"Hiccup? Hiccup?! Wake up!" The young Viking sat bolt up right screaming. "He's your cat." Eep set Toothless on Hiccup's lap."What the heck was that for?!" Hiccup rubbed his head and winced. His forehead was wrapped in bandages."Dude. Why on earth would you try to train a unicorn?" Jack laughed. Hiccup shook his head." It came to me. I just didn't want it stabbing me with it's head." Mavis chuckled until Rupunzel glared at her to stop. Hiccup rolled out of bed. "Whoa what are you doing?" Rupunzel sat Hiccup back on the bed. Hiccup glanced past her to see out the window. "It's already dark? Crap. I missed most of my first day. Well, I guess I'm going to go to the dorms." Rupunzel sat him back down again. And again. "Will you stop that!" He snapped at her. "You're sleeping here tonight. I'm sorry." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not." Hiccup stood up. When Rupunzel tried to push him back down he slapped away her hand. Leading to a small slapping fight.

"I'm not staying in the hospital wing. Okay?" Hiccup said sternly to Rupunzel. "But-" "No but's!" Hiccup interrupted. Jack fake yawned."Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm only aloud up here because one of the prefects came with me." Jack scurried backwards out of the hospital wing. Mavis followed. Now Eep and Guy were just watching Rupunzel scream at Hiccup to get back in the bed." No! I'm not starting off my year being the moron who tried to train a freakin unicorn and got kicked in the head! I've been a screw up way to long! I will not be treated like I can't take care of myself! I trained a night fury A fire breathing dragon. I also brought peace to my island. I have earned my respect back at home. I'm not going to lose every chance I have here. You are not taking my dignity." Hiccups screams echoed across the hall. "That's it! You do need to be treated like a baby. Because you keep acting like one. What is it with men and their pride anyway?! It's stupid!" "What's with girls and being obsessed with looks?" Rupunzel gasped. "That was so disrespectful!" "Oh and you trying to tie me to my bed is so sweet? Why the heck did I ever come to this stupid school anyway? I might have gotten a girlfriend if I stayed at home." Rupunzel fake laughed. "Oh please." "It's true! She kissed me. On the _lips!_" "Well I have a boyfriend!" "Now who's lieing?"

Eep stared at them annoyed. Guy was kind of worried a teacher would hear them. "Are they brother and sister or something?" Guy squinted at them. "That would explain the fighting." Eep screamed at the top of her lungs. "Shut up!" She separated them. She pointed at Hiccup."_You _need to shut up. Rupunzel is trying to keep you safe. You have a serious head injury. Which might have something to do with your idiotic yelling. You are sleeping here tonight. No arguing." Hiccup's eyes widened. He got under the covers. He looked at Guy and mouthed, "What the...?" Guy breathed a laugh and shrugged. Eep continued."And Rupunzel. You can't force him to do anything. Whether you are right or not, you have no authority over him." "Actually I do." "Not when it comes to him pride. He told me that he became so much of a screw up, his dad disowned him. So I see where he's coming from with this pride thing." "Also can we leave the topic of gender stereotypes alone?" Eep nodded. "That too. Now stop acting like babies." Eep growled. "Good night Guy." She kissed him on the cheek and waved bye." She's awesome." Guy sighed. Rupunzel and Hiccup looked at eachother with the same confused look. Hiccup buried his face in his hands. "Look Hiccup I'm sorry. You don't wave to cry." "That's not...look." He pointed to the left of him. Quite a few students were staring at them." Yeah, uh, sorry." Rupunzel' scurried away. "I'm sorry too." Hiccup yelled after her and Guy.

He forced a grin at the other students who looked mortified. "So how's it going?" Hiccup was screaming internally.

* * *

_I really like to think of Hiccup and Rupunzel as siblings. So they fight like siblings and they love like siblings. Just to point that out. Thank's for reading and please review. _


End file.
